battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Spongy
*Book |enemies = *Pin *Coiny *Pencil *Match (before BFB 5) *Eraser (On Eraser's side) *Lightning *Ruby (On her side) *Ice Cube (Sometimes) *Bubble (Sometimes) *Bell (On her side) *Fries *Spike Ball Speaker Box *Lollipop *Leafy *Barf Bag |color = Vivid Gold and Dark Yellow |kills = 142 (16 debatable) |deaths = 25 |voice = Cary Huang (occasionally Michael Huang) |first = Total Firey Island (first concept) "Take the Plunge: Part 1" (final concept) |nicknames = *Spongy Spongy (Announcer) *Big Yellow Squishy Contestant (Announcer)}} Spongy is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. He was eliminated in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" of BFDI with 4 votes, but after successfully beating the other eliminated contestants in a bread loaf contest in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" with 38 loaves of bread, he rejoined the game. Spongy was eliminated once again in Hurtful! with 432 votes. Spongy was one of the 22 objects to join Battle for Dream Island Again, as he placed 7th place in the voting overall, only being beaten by Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Teardrop, Bomby, and Needle. As Spongy was never eliminated over the course of BFDIA, he was a free character in IDFB. Spongy is currently a contestant on Battle for BFDI on Team Ice Cube!. Appearance Spongy is a large rectangular washing sponge, his main body is vivid gold, and his holes and outlines are dark yellow; he also has a lot of bumpy edges. In between BFDIA and IDFB, his shading becomes darker. Personality Spongy is not very well-received among the contestants. They typically have little regard for his wants and, more often than not, consider him a hindrance or dead-weight during challenges. Even his alleged friends, such as Barf Bag, seem to not actually know much about him. Spongy himself is somewhat of a gentle giant; kind, caring, open, and emotional. He could be described as sensitive, as he has cried in several episodes, including "Get in the Van". However, he sometimes prioritizes his own safety and well-being when offered a chance to hurt himself to benefit his team. Spongy can be hurt or offended when others don't care about him or even try to hurt or kill him, such as Pencil. Coverage Appearances *''Battle for Dream Island'' **"Take the Plunge: Part 1" **"Take the Plunge: Part 2" **"Barriers and Pitfalls" (does not speak coherently) **"Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" (does not speak) **"Puzzling Mysteries" (mentioned) **"Cycle of Life" **"Insectophobe's Nightmare" (does not speak coherently) **"Crybaby!" (does not speak) **"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" **"Vomitaco" **"Bowling, Now with Explosions!" **"The Reveal" (does not speak) **"Rescission" (does not speak) **"Gardening Hero" **"The Glistening" **"Don't Pierce My Flesh" **"Hurtful!" (does not speak) **"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" (speaks in group) **"Return of the Hang Glider" *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' **"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (does not speak) **"Get Digging" (does not speak coherently) **"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" **"Zeeky Boogy Doog" (does not speak) **"Get in the Van" **"No More Snow!" **"It's a Monster" **"The Long-lost Yoyle City" *''IDFB'' **"Welcome Back" (voting screen) *''Battle for BFDI'' **"Getting Teardrop to Talk" **"Lick Your Way to Freedom" (does not speak) **"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (speaks in group, does not speak individually) **"Today's Very Special Episode" **"Fortunate Ben" **"Four Goes Too Far" (does not speak coherently) **"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" **"Questions Answered" (does not speak) **"This Episode Is About Basketball" (does not speak) **"Enter the Exit" (mentioned) **"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" **"Return of the Rocket Ship" **"Don't Dig Straight Down" Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Spongy is first shown when Firey and Coiny are fighting on top of him. Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop fighting, then tells Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. When the contestants are battling for Dream Island, Spongy is the first to fall off the beam. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Spongy is the second-to-last one picked for his team, with only Woody surpassing him. Blocky accidentally picks him for the Squishy Cherries team via sarcasm, much to Match's dismay. In the challenge, when their boat begins to sink, Pin demands that they have to throw someone overboard, and everyone promptly throws Spongy overboard. In the end, everyone who didn't make it to the other end (Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Rocky, Woody, Firey, Snowball), end up floating on Spongy to the other end. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Spongy is elected as part of the rescue team to go and rescue Blocky. They find the fish that ate Blocky but they soon find out that Blocky didn't actually get eaten, but only after the fish tries to eat Pencil. Pen and Blocky eventually rescue her, and start the race. Spongy eventually gets stuck at the rock wall, but Pencil, Match, and Bubble help him up while boycotting GB and TB due to being on different teams. Soon, they are on the chairlift, where Bubble comments how Spongy is so fat. Rocky then cuts the line, and they all fall down into the Failer's Waiting Room. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Spongy is rescued from the Failer's Waiting Room, along with everyone else that had fallen off of the obstacle course. At Cake at Stake, Spongy was eliminated with four votes. However, when he is thrown away to go to the TLC, he is weighed down and accidentally pops Bubble. He is later put into the TLC off-screen. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Spongy is briefly mentioned when Pencil points out that the holding capacity for the Tiny Loser Chamber is six, but due to Spongy's extreme fatness, he takes up more space than a normal person. In "Cycle of Life", when it is revealed that someone will be rejoining the game, Spongy makes a brief cameo as one of the candidates to join the game. In his promo campaign, he fills up the whole screen and only says one word: "Hello". In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Spongy is seen at Cake at Stake, but receiving only four votes (along with Pin and Flower), he was sent to the TLC once again as it was not enough to rejoin the game. In "Crybaby!", Spongy makes a brief cameo when the Squashy Grapes are falling down a seemingly bottomless cliff. After the ad for the Box of Paper Slips, Spongy is seen at the bottom of the pit. His squishy and trampoline-like texture sends them flying back up to the top before they are confronted by the Announcer. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Spongy is given yet another chance to rejoin the game. The challenge is to bring as many loaves of bread as possible to your basket. Since Spongy is bigger than the others, he could carry twelve loaves of bread at a time, but he was quite slow at it. He briefly took the lead a couple of times, and at the last second, brings in a final load, and puts him in first place, so Spongy rejoins the game. He receives 38 points for all the loaves he collected, but he is directly above the Danger Zone. Later, he jumps into the vat of acid to get the 15 bonus points. He fails, however, pushing him into the Danger Zone. However, the people without arms are given 10 sympathy points, making Spongy's total 48, and sending him out of the Danger Zone. The next challenge is to jump over hurdles on a conveyor belt. However, at the second hurdle, both Leafy and Spongy fall off because Leafy distracted him. He gets 10 points, and his total it 58, so he is not in the Danger Zone, and safe. In "Vomitaco", Spongy has to choose between the taco challenge and the barf bag challenge. He ultimately goes with the taco challenge. He finds out that the eliminated contestants would be judging, and he gets 10 points for every like. Ultimately, Spongy gets 8 out of 10 likes for his taco, and 80 points, putting his total at 138, putting him in second place. He is spared from the Danger Zone and is safe. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Spongy is briefly seen as a puppet as a blue sponge (Blue Spongy, recommended by simondomino). When the puppet segment ended, he reverts slowly back to yellow, saying "April Fools!" with Blocky, Pen, Leafy, and Pencil. At the beginning of the challenge, which is a bowling competition, other contestants are ready to compete but Spongy, Tennis Ball, Rocky and Ice Cube are disqualified because they have no arms. When it is revealed that you can take thirty points off someone for each pin you knocked down, Leafy takes 10 points off everyone, making Spongy's total 128. Pencil also takes 25 points off everyone, except for herself, Bubble and Ice Cube, making Spongy's total 103. By this point, Spongy is way too far ahead of everyone else, so Firey takes away 100 points from him, making his total 3. Nevertheless, everyone is up for elimination, except for Firey. In "The Reveal", Spongy is up for elimination but is safe with only 28 votes. The challenge is to pair up, throw Frisbees, and complete three consecutive catches. Spongy pairs up with Rocky, and they do quite well together, getting second place, and earning 100 points each. After the challenge, Spongy has 103 points, making him safe, and out of the Danger Zone. In the end, it is revealed that Spongy and the other four safe competitors will be voting off either Leafy, Ice Cube, or Tennis Ball. In "Reveal Novum", Spongy votes for Leafy, because she has arms. Later, Announcer throws in a twist and says that the first digit of everyone's scores will be wiped off, making Spongy's 103 to 03. In the staring contest, Spongy faces off against Pencil but he loses quite quickly. He receives five points for his effort, making his total eight, which still isn't enough to save him from the Danger Zone, and Spongy is susceptible to elimination. In "Rescission", Spongy is up for elimination at Cake at Stake. He is in the bottom two with Pencil, but he is still safe with 141 votes. In the unicycle race, Spongy is quick to fall off his unicycle. However, he soon gets the hang of it but accidentally rams himself and Firey into a deep pit. Bubble also falls in, but Spongy springs her out of the pit. In the end, Spongy is up for the vote for not completing the race and is able to be eliminated. In "Gardening Hero", Spongy and all the others are brought to outer space, where Cake at Stake is held. Spongy is overall safe with 142 votes. Speaker then gives everyone immunity. The challenge is to survive in outer space or lose your immunity. After successfully dodging Leafy and Firey's shots, he shoots Leafy with a laser from his ship, causing her to lose her immunity in the contest. Spongy is then sucked into a black hole and loses his immunity. He is up for elimination, and the 15 eliminated contestants get to vote on who is out. In "The Glistening", the contestants' only spaceship has run out of fuel, and can only run on big, yellow and squishy contestants, so everyone (except the Announcer) immediately forces Spongy into the engine. When they arrive back on Earth, Spongy is very injured and very charred for the rest of the episode. At the elimination, Pin is the only one to vote for Spongy, so he is safe another day. In the challenge, Spongy does hopelessly in the long jump, but Leafy feels terrible for burning him, so she gives Spongy her immunity, making Spongy safe another day. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Spongy accidentally destroys the Announcer, and as a result, Firey and Flower make their own replacement boxes. During Cake at Stake, Spongy, having immunity, is automatically safe. The challenge is to escape from a volcano, and if contestants fall into the lava and die, they have to start over again. Spongy burns several times before he is eventually used a bridge by the other competitors. After Firey, Leafy, and Bubble died, it was seen that he and Flower were screaming when the lava is coming to them. In the end, Spongy draws with the others, and the tiebreaker is a beauty contest. However, Spongy is not classified as 'beautiful' unsurprisingly and is up for the vote. At the end of the episode, he is turned into metal with the rest of the competitors because of them eating yoylecake, which contains yoyleberries, which have a common side effect where the person who eats them turns into metal. In "Hurtful!", Spongy is first seen with the others, still made out of metal. He, along with the others are thrown into a furnace so the Firey replacement box can fix the TLC, and the contestants come out from the Master Recovery Center as normal people. During Cake at Stake, Spongy is in the bottom 2 with Leafy and is eliminated for the second and last time with 432 votes which at the time was the most ever, while Leafy was safe and got a slice of the cheesecake. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Spongy's final appearance in season one is in this episode. He is let out of the TLC, along with the rest of the losers. He votes for Leafy to win like most of the competitors. When Firey wins, Firey allows him onto Dream Island. This marks his last appearance in season one. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Spongy was one of the contestants who made it to season 2, with 456 votes. He later decided to join the team with the original contestants. Spongy showed that his favorite screen is the TLC. He and the others urged Pin to switch teams until she finally did so. In the challenge, Spongy and his team easily won the contest. In "Get Digging", Spongy, who has Ice Cube and Book on top of him, got thrown off Puffball by Gelatin due to the fact that there wasn’t much room. Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube fall into the forest. Evil Leafy (who probably teleported out of the TLC) then emerges, scaring Spongy and the other two and they run like Pencil said. Evil Leafy chases them by teleporting from place to place while they run for their lives. Spongy runs across the same bridge-like rock path Leafy did in episode one, but in the other direction. As soon as Spongy steps on it, it breaks and he falls, and underneath in the gorge is a row of spikes. Book quickly saves Spongy and the three sigh with relief, thinking they are safe. But however, Evil Leafy then teleports to the other side of the gorge with them, sending them running again, with a very loud scream. Spongy obviously gets tired by this due to his great weight and falls. Evil Leafy then proceeds to sink into his body, capturing him. Later, Book, and Ice Cube get back to where the others are without Spongy, and tell Golf Ball that Evil Leafy caught him. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", At Cake at Stake, Spongy gets a slice of cake, even though he is missing and possibly dead. Spongy is later shown at the end of the episode, throwing up Evil Leafy. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Spongy is mentioned when Pencil asks Fries who he ate, and he answers that he ate Spongy. Spongy later gets revived by Coiny along with Bomby, Rocky and Bubble. In the challenge, He goes to Golf Ball’s underground factory because Golf Ball ordered to do so. He goes down the stairs with the others and watches Golf Ball as she puts the Dream sauce in the Oven-o-Tron 2000. He soon gets killed by Bomby as he falls down to the incinerator and explodes. In "Get in the Van", Spongy was recovered from Bomby's explosion in Zeeky Boogy Doog, and with it's team, he is automatically up for elimination. Spongy had 311 likes. While he was in the bottom 6, Spongy cried about being eliminated, and Match claimed that his tears are disgusting, along with Pencil saying that he should be eliminated because she can't stand him anymore. Spongy ended up being safe with 198 dislikes. Yellow Face told Spongy to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, which he replied with a positive reaction. Spongy is then seen walking with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch in the competition. In "No More Snow!", Spongy tried to warn W.O.A.H. Bunch about the impending Evil Canyon. In order for the remaining Bunchers to stay safe from the spikes, Coiny pushed an unwilling Spongy to be used as platform. It is unknown if this actually killed Spongy, though his body—alive or dead—was burnt by Yellow Face afterwards, confirming his death. In "It's a Monster", Spongy tried to apologize to all the team members of the W.O.A.H. Bunch when he burst into flames and when they fell into the Evil Canyon, but unfortunately, they didn't care, and Needle stated that "life is full of pain" In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Spongy complains that he has to carry the huge bag of money, obtained from Pin by putting Nickel and Coiny together, through the desert. When Pin asks if anyone can throw far, Spongy says he can, but when she asks him to throw a stick 2,763 miles, he tells her that he was kidding. After Puffball betrays her team, Spongy and his team reach the top of Yoyle Mountain and place 2nd. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Spongy doesn’t appear. However, he does appear in the intro. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Spongy makes his first appearance when Barf Bag gets upset about Lollipop, Pillow and Eggy not taking her seriously, asking Spongy if he can, which he responds "Yeah!" to. Later, when the teams are being formed, Barf Bag teams up with Spongy, after Lollipop refuses to be on hers, forming Team Ice Cube! Firey Jr. requests to be on Spongy's team after this, accepting the offer as long as Firey Jr. doesn't burn him, to which he responds with "No promises!". During the challenge, while Donut gets angry at Gelatin for wanting to ignite Bomby, Spongy is seen in the background carried by Barf Bag and Bracelety, helping the team by bouncing Naily to X's basket, winning the challenge. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he licks Teardrop out of a jawbreaker. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Spongy is seen on Team Ice Cube!'s swing when Donut gives his speech to the team. When Team Ice Cube! "transforms", Spongy is placed onto the swing with Barf Bag on his face, who uses her barf to spin the swing. In "Today’s Very Special Episode", Spongy is one of the contestants seen climbing Bell during Cake at Stake. He is later declared safe with 1514 votes, however, he is electrocuted while on Bell's string. Later, when Four says that this episode is very special, he responds by asking why. In "Fortunate Ben", Spongy is seen with Match, playing Spongy Cake. Match had realized that Spongy Cake was offensive to him and began playing it with him instead of Ruby. In "Four Goes Too Far", he was the last on Team Ice Cube! to be infected with the Twinkle of Contagion, allowing Team Ice Cube! to win. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he is hit by the Liar Ball thrown by Bubble and falls over. In "Questions Answered", he is seen next to his team's buzzer. He appears joyful as Barf Bag answers the question correctly and earns Team Ice Cube! immunity. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", he glares at Gelatin after he suggested using Bomby to throw balls into Team Ice Cube!'s basket. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Spongy is the member from Team Ice Cube! chosen to be the fake. Spongy mimics Lightning, and Tree mimics Spongy. Fanny realizes that Lightning often forgets he can fly, and since Spongy was excessively enjoying his newfound ability to fly through Lightning, Fanny was able to correctly accuse the mock Lightning of being an impostor. After the contest, he gets upset with his team since no one notices it was him and claims no one really knows who he is. Spongy then tells his teammates some of his hobbies and interests (including skydiving, table tennis, ping pong, tightrope walking, flying, etc), but Firey Jr. cuts him off when Spongy says that he likes to "sail airplanes". Due to nobody figuring out that Tree was imitating Spongy, his team was up for elimination. In "Return of the Rocket Ship" Spongy is seen at the start of the episode with Barf Bag, getting upset after she asks to call it a day after failing to sail several of the airplanes from "Fortunate Ben", claiming that she thinks he can't do it. Soon after, Barf Bag returns from a brief conversation with Taco, and he tells her he would like to play ping pong rather than table tennis. In Cake At Stake, Spongy stayed safe with 1561 votes, the second lowest, and gets hot soup thrown at his face by Four. During the challenge, Spongy followed iance down their hole along with his team, only to be knocked out when his team lands on Bubble. He later recovers and digs sideways with his team, where they arrive at a mysterious and bright location. Vote History Total elimination votes: 4,177 Total votes: 5,178 Deaths #"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #"Gardening Hero": Is sucked into Black Hole. #"Don't Pierce My Flesh" ##Burnt in magma 17 times. ##Died when the volcano erupts. # "Hurtful!": Melts in a furnace. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": Is devoured by bugs. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": ##Was eaten by Fries off-screen. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #"No More Snow!": Is impaled on spikes and burnt to crisp. Kills Total kills: 142 Trivia *Spongy was the 4th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. **Spongy was the first armless character created. *Spongy is one of ten contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Coiny, Liy, Eraser, and Saw. **He is also the first and, so far, only armless contestant to do it. *Spongy is the highest placed BFDI contestant voiced by Cary Huang. *Spongy is the highest ranking armless contestant in BFDI. *Spongy disappeared in the middle of the finale of BFDI. It is unknown where he went. *Spongy seems to have developed close friendships with Rocky and Barf Bag. ** Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He is the only armless contestant on the original Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Spongy's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Spongy to help them (Such as when Pin threw him off their boat, when Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Ice Cube shoved him into a spaceship engine, and when the W.O.A.H. Bunch pushed Spongy on some spikes). *Spongy is the biggest and widest contestant. *Variations of Spongy as recommended characters are Blue Spongy (Episode 16), Baby Spongy and Rainbow Spongy (Episode 17), Evil Spongy (Episodes 20, 21 and 23), Plasma Spongy and Skinny Spongy (Episode 21), Pink Spongy, Robot Spongy, and Metal Spongy (all in episode 22), Giant Cyan Spongy and Spongy Speaker Box Thingy (Episode 23), Skinny Spongy and Weird Spongy (episode 24), Spongezilla (BFB 7), and Eviler Spongy (BFB 4). *Spongy's favorite screen is the Tiny Loser Chamber, as seen in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know". *Spongy was the 2nd, and the 2nd-to-last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI before the finale. *Spongy came 7th place out of the original contestants in Season 2 voting. *Spongy seems to have more speaking roles in BFDIA. *He is one of the two contestants who weren't forced/threatened into joining W.O.A.H. Bunch, the other is Yellow Face. *Spongy is the only yellow contestant in BFDI. But in BFDIA, Yellow Face is also yellow. In addition, Lightning from BFB is also yellow. *Spongy had a whole line of assets made, mostly used by him, which are puffier. *In "Get Digging", Match stated that she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". If this is true, Spongy and Match might be 17 million years old. This may be true, considering that Golf Ball's book was 1,000,000,000 years old, meaning she lived that long, and this may be false, due to Match possibly exaggerating. *If BFDIA 6 marks the end of team switchings, Spongy is the last contestant to move to W.O.A.H. Bunch. * It seems that the person who hates Spongy the most is Match, having said more bad things about him than anyone else. However, by "Fortunate Ben", they seem to be friends. * Spongy is the first and last armless contestant to be eliminated, coincidentally. * Spongy is the only contestant to never have any interaction in Last BFDI. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have joined due to a contest, not popularity. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have not been up for elimination immediately after rejoining in BFDI. * He's one of the two contestants that appeared in the intro of IDFB but didn't appear in the actual episode. The other is Flower. ** Coincidentally, they were also the first two and the last two contestants to be eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. * Spongy has dark yellow blood, as shown in "No More Snow!". * Spongy is the only original character on Team Ice Cube! in BFB. * Spongy is the first character in BFB to be zapped by Lightning. * Spongy is the only character to play Spongy Cake that isn't in FreeSmart or iance. * Spongy is the first contestant who appears in the BFB intro. * As seen in the source files of the BFB Intro, Spongy is legless in his pose, this was possibly a mistake. ** However, this can't be seen in the intro due to Basketball covering his face. *Spongy has said that he has a lot of hobbies, such as skydiving, ping pong, table tennis, tightrope walking, flying in balloons, flying in airplanes, and sailing airplanes. *Spongy is one of the eight contestants who had their minds swapped in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", the others are Tree, Basketball, Taco, Puffball, Pin, Lightning, and Rocky. *Spongy is one of the few contestants that survived the lava in BFB 14. **In addition, he is also the only Team Ice Cube member to survive the lava. *In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy caused 119 or so deaths due to being responsible for the lava erupting from an underground lake, and also he killed over 50 contestants so far. **This beats Pencil's record of most characters killed in a single episode of 112, most of which where Recommended Characters in "Rescission". **This would also make Spongy the contestant with the second highest kill count, after Blocky. See also hr:Spužvasti Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Generation 1 Characters Category:Rejoiners Category:Armless